The invention relates to a module for transferring a component, namely a blow head, a baffle, or a funnel of an I. S. glass molding machine, between a first position and a second position along a transfer curve.
The production process of hollow glass articles on an I. S. glass molding machine (individual section), starting from the introduction of a molten glass drop into a preform up to the preparation of a final molded article, is characterized by numerous transport procedures and feed movements, on which increasingly manifold requirements are accordingly placed by the technical description and precision thereof. It is to be considered that the modules used in this context must be suitable for the harsh atmosphere of a glass factory, which is characterized by heat and abrasive dusts.
The transfer movement along a transfer curve between two positions is frequently applied as a superposition of a translational movement and a rotational movement, for example, in the case of the transfer of finished molded hollow glass articles, which are standing on a placement plate, onto a conveyor belt, forming rows thereon transversely to the conveyor direction thereof, the hollow glass articles subsequently being supplied to a lehr.
An assembly which is generally intended for describing a movement form which is composed of the superposition of a translational movement and a rotational movement is known from the document EP 0 283 548 A1. A slide is mounted on two piston-cylinder units, which extend in parallel and at a distance to one another, and is displaceable thereon. A drive element, which is mounted so it is rotatable around an axis extending perpendicularly to the axes thereof, is mounted on the slide, between the piston-cylinder units, which is engaged via teeth on both sides with the piston-cylinder units. A translational movement, a rotational movement, or also a combination of these two movements is describable as defined by the activation of the two piston-cylinder units in relation to the drive element.
Assemblies, in which a rotational movement and a translational movement are describable by means of a drive, are known for application in machine tool construction from each of documents JP 62-193705 A and DE 1 922 492 A1. The design embodiment of these assemblies is adapted in the specific case to the respective intended purpose, the actuation of an apparatus intended to clamp a workpiece here, and the actuation of a tool magazine there, respectively.
A module intended for describing such a transfer movement is known, for example, from document U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,108 B2 and consists of a carrier pivotable by means of a first drive around a vertical axis, on which a push rod is situated so it is linearly movable by means of a second drive situated on the carrier, an arrangement of push fingers, which are only intended for the direct grasping of the hollow glass articles and are pivotable by means of a third drive in relation to the push rod, being located on the free end of the push rod. All rotational and translational movements of this known module are configured in a horizontal plane. In modules of this type, the description of such a transfer curve is particularly important, which allows a high transfer speed without the risk of falling over or damage of the hollow glass articles. Overall, this module is characterized by a comparatively complex construction because of the necessity for three drives, two of which are situated so they are moved.
Solely for exemplary purposes, reference is also made to a module for transferring a blow head between an inactive and an active blow head, i.e., to a blow head placed on a mold or a mold set, therefore a moving machine part, which is used for transporting the blowing air. Such a module is known, for example, from document EP 0 117 628 A1 and consists of a module combining a vertical lift movement with a horizontal rotational movement. Both partial movements are controllable independently of one another and are hydraulically generated. The use of hydraulics in a glass molding machine is generally considered to be inexpedient. In addition, a construction having a relatively complex design also occurs here, which results from the use of two piston-cylinder units, which are controllable independently of one another and are intended to describe the two partial movements.